1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of power generating systems, and more specifically to a cooling system for a vehicular hybrid power system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical vehicular hybrid power system utilizes both a battery stack and a generator engine unit to develop electrical power. The battery stack can typically be charged from either the generator engine unit or from shore power. The hybrid power system can be used, for example, to generate electrical power for a vehicle such as a recreational vehicle (RV). When utilizing such a hybrid power system onboard a vehicle, problems can arise with the need for cooling the hybrid power system components. Manufacturing costs, maintenance costs, and space requirements are only some of the factors that need to be optimized for such a system.